Desperado
by hiddenrainbows
Summary: What happens in SGH when two best friends cross the grey line...characters ect belong to thier respective owners.
1. The end of the Beginning

Callie dropped her jacket onto the couch with a sigh, before slumping down in the closest chair. _'What the hell was that?' _She thought out loud to herself, '_It was just joking at the lunch table…right?…right. Then what the hell was that in the elevator? Erica proving to Mark that we are too much. Then what was with her hand on my cheek, stroking it ?.' _A million thoughts came tumbling out each one confusing Callie further than the last. The kiss in the elevator had Callies mind on overload and had Sloan's libido on overdrive. He had been paging her all day after she had walked right past the on call room and later right into the chief. Asking for the rest of the night off after cement boy had been a spur of the moment choice but she had done it.

"_Uhh chief, I uh, I well you see I uhh.. sorry," _Stammered Callie while she shifted feet uncomfortably.

"_Dr. Torres? Is there something I can help you with?" _Inquired the chief of surgery inquisitively.

"_Yes *cough* Chief Webber, I uh need the rest of the night off to take care of some uh personal…um some uh 'girl things.' _Callie finally managed to stammer out. All the while thinking 'great Torres look like an ass who cant function'.

Callie had never been one to speak the 'Vagina Monologs' so why was she suddenly acting all weird every time she thought about Erica? Running into her outside the hospital was not part of the plan either nor was THAT kiss but she had done it and **damn** it was good. Or at least it was while it lasted.****

Erica's mind raced as she sat in her car where she had been for the last three hours, unmoving. 'Why did she, THE Erica Hahn, freak out.? What was Callie thinking kissing her like that? Why was her own initial response so natural and why did it feel so right? Erica's fingers drummed on the steering wheel subconsciously as her mind whirled, she wasn't one to mix work and pleasure…and oh Callie's lips were pure pleasure. 'Why did I walk away from her then? Will she forgive me?' Her breath caught in her throat as she remembered back to the fateful day she told Cal that she didn't make friends easily…that thought was quickly replaced by a feeling of dread as she realized that when upset Callie tended to find mark. _'Hell no, not tonight, not after today…I've got to find her, Mark isn't going to be her shoulder tonight.' _vehemently stated Erica to her rear-view mirror as she started her car and slammed it into reverse.

Erica drove as fast as the speed limit would take her back to her own house. When she got there, she ran up the stairs and into her bedroom closet all while cursing herself and Sloan for the stupidity of everything. Grabbing some sweat pants and a thick strap tank top along with some clean work clothes she shoved them into an overnight bag that already held doubles of her bathroom essentials. The life of a surgeon had taught her many things and tonight she was thankful for the pre-on call packing she always had on the ready. Doing one last double check that she looked okay she headed back out the door to her still running car.

_*** _Christina knew something was seriously wrong with her roommate the second she walked in the door. Callie didn't cry. Callie was not a crier. So why in hell was she sitting in the chair balling her eyes out and repeating the words 'ass' and 'Torres' to herself over and over? Without thinking Christina walked into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of tequila Meredith had left last time her and Derek had a fight. Walking back into the living room and passing the bottle to Callie without speaking was the most comforting gesture Christina could muster, she knew any attempt at 'girl speak' would flub and make whatever Callie was moaning about worse. Sitting on the couch beside Callie's jacket she waited for the outburst she could see coming.

"_What the hell was I thinking!? Nobody just ups and kisses someone and then lets them walk away!" _Sobbed Callie between large gulps from the bottle and slams of her fist to the cushion on the couch. "_Its all marks fault anyway, right?, if he hadn't put the stupid idea in my head in the first place, then it wouldn't have happened!"_

"_Uhh Cal… I don't know what's going on and I don't want to, but you've got to slow down on the gulping, or your going to feel like crap later." _

"_What's it matter anyway I totally screwed everything up, oh god if anyone finds out…what if…oh god…what if anyone saw?! _

Christina didn't know who Callie was talking about but she went on the assumption it was Sloan. "_You know kissing an attending isn't that bad I mean, Meredith and I both did it and survived. We survived, a whole hell of a lot of alcohol and dancing later we kind of survived. It wasn't that bad, Mer even managed to work with Derek after and well burke, burke left… Burke did leave". _murmured Christina trying her best to be supportive not noticing that at the mention of leaving Callie froze.

"_left…*sob* …walked away…left..*sob* _Callies volume and anger increased, leaving Christina no choice but to leave the room to save her own hearing. Callie didn't even notice the front door opening and Erica walking in.

Erica shut the door and stopped dead in her tracks. Her best friend, her only companion was curled up in a chair with a bottle of alcohol crying. All because of her. Setting down her bag she walked into the kitchen to get Callie a cup of coffee nearly running into Christina in the process. "_Yang" _Sighed Erica upon sidestepping the overly nervous Christina.

"_Oh Dr. Hahn! Thank God you're here…She's…she's crying. I don't do emotion. I don't speak girl. I do surgery…with lots of blood. There's no tears in the Or…I don't….I got to go. _Stammered Christina thrilled someone else could relieve her of her nightmare, she bolted for the door thrusting another bottle of tequila she had been drinking into Erica's chest.

Erica gripped the bottle and watched as Yang nearly took off the door in her haste to leave. Placing the bottle on the counter she made some of the instant coffee Yang kept in her cupboard for Meredith and Christina's almost bi-weekly hangover mornings. Taking that and a box of tissues from the table she braced herself for the next step. Walking into the living room she noticed Callie had quieted down since she had gotten there but had her head in her hands and couldn't see her approach. Putting the coffee and cloth on the table she bent down to Callies level.

Callie heard someone walk towards her but figured Christina had come back in quietly to grab something she forgot. "_Christina, thanks." _was all she got out before she felt hands slide onto her knees. "_Chris…" _looking up she found herself starring into ice blue eyes "_you're not Christina_" was the first thing that came into her mind.

"_No Callie, I'm not."_

"_Why are YOU here? You left me just...just standing looking and feeling like an idiot, no one is allowed to make me feel like that anymore, not George, not that stupid blonde traitorous bitch, and especially not YOU." _spat Callie after she had removed Erica's hands off her legs and had recovered from the shock of seeing the person that broke her will to survive.

"_Cal I'm here to tell you some…" _

"_No"_

"_Something important so shut up and listen"_

"_No, get out"_

"_Callie…I need to tell you…show you"_

"_Nmmmmmm" _Callies protest was cut short by Erica grabbing her head and pulling it in for a deep kiss, "_what the heck...you can't ju…" _followed by a second , third and fourth until Callies protests died away. _"Erica…why…just why?"._

Erica felt the room start spinning as she started to ramble, _"I shouldn't have walked away, I don't make friends easy and I shouldn't have walked away because I don't want to lose you, I really don't make friends easy but finding someone I care about enough to not stop thinking about in a more than platonic way is well…it doesn't happen…ever…but 'ever' finally happened and it was you and it made me nervous cause I don't… I have never kissed a woman and …"_

Callie interrupted Erica with a finger to her lips. _"Neither have I, I don't even think I like kissing girls…I __**don't**__ like kissing girls…only one girl you." _

"_Cal, I'm sorry" _Erica whispered through the tears now streaming down her face as the room slammed to a standstill in her mind.

"_Erica, this wasn't okay. This isn't okay…not yet…but I know how we can make it better…" _said Callie softly smiling threw her tears as she saw how much this was affecting Erica she couldn't help but melt.

"_oh?"_ Murmured Erica as Callie pulled her up and onto the chair with her.

"_Yep it's nothing a good friend and a cup of coffee won't help." _Sighed Callie as she grabbed the coffee Erica had brought and leaned back against her. _" I think we have a lot to talk about too."_


	2. When the world lost it's spin

Erica slowly shifted her legs trying not to disturb Callie from her slumber. Although how Callie had fallen asleep in the chair in the first place was beyond Erica's comprehension, and she knew Callie would be sore later. The hours had flown by discussing what the feelings they had for each other actually meant, slowly draining the women of their energy. Erica glanced at her pager that was on the side table. 4:39am. She thought she'd at least be able to crawl over onto the couch to get some sleep, as she had spent all night watching callie drift in and out of consciousness finishing whatever sentence she had started the time before, and before starting another, only to fall comically asleep again. 'She really is beautiful…' thought Erica smiling to herself. It was just after that thought her pager began to vibrate steadily in her hand, upon looking at it she knew she had no choice but to get up and go as quickly as possible. She hadn't even put it down when she got a page from the chief himself. *911-crisis -HAHN- need you stat.* '**Crisis…Major Trauma**. That's the only thing a page like that could mean.' Images of all the major traumas she had been called to in her time as a cardiothoracic surgeon whirled through her head as she slyly shifted so Callie rested fully against the chair and she could remove herself. What could be so important that she was getting paged on her first day off? She reached over to the coffee table to check if Callies pager had gone off. _"Nope." _Erica whispered so that only the pager and herself could hear. Standing up slowly and stretching she made visual contact with all her belongings lying about. 'Jacket-check, gloves-check, shoes-check….no wait! One shoe….nope two. Okay where was I…shoes, purse- check and I got my keys' Erica groaned while mental checking off her list as she grabbed each item and put it on, on the way to the door. Taking one last look at Callie sleeping she felt her chest heave in remorse for having to leave without saying goodbye but she wanted Callie to sleep. Turning, Erica opened the door and began her day.

The doors to SGH E.R opened and Erica felt the instant shift in the hospital staffs breathing before they realized it was her. She had no clue why but a small feeling of dread surrounded her, it became larger as she walked towards a very troubled looking Bailey."_Dr. Bailey perhaps you can tell me why I'm here…on my day off and the hospital is still standing. What is the commotion about?" _

"_Dr. Hahn, O'Malley ID'd a John Doe who came in. It's Bad."_ Dr. Bailey spoke with a stunned look on her face. _"He's in surgery but they need you to scrub in, they have the chief trying to stop the loss of blood as we speak. I was just told to Page you, fill you in and send you in. I should be in there but instead I'm out here doing messenger ser…"_

Erica cut her off before she could go any further, "_Dr. Bailey, I'm waiting. Why don't you tell me what's going on?" _

****Callie awoke to find herself alone in the apartment. Looking around bewildered she stretched and stood. Why was she in the living room instead of her bed?. 'Erica' mouthed Callie. Memories of last night came rushing forward. She had spilled her feelings like one of those weird girls in the back of the class who eats her hair, and writes poetry about the hottie in front of her. 'Erica had reciprocated hadn't she? I mean she did I didn't imagine hours of conversation. Where the hell is she? I can't take anymore of this running off business.' With each thought Callies face became more and more sullen.

Hours later Callie was still not in a good mood. Her thoughts of what happened to Erica had only worsened as the day went on and she didn't answer her pager or her cell. It wasn't until Christina strolled into the house with Meredith eleven hours later that she finally solved the questions that had been bombarding her all day.

"_Hey Christina, have you um seen Erica at all today, I just wanted to talk to her about last…something's." _Callie mumbled as she rummaged through the cupboards trying to find the bottle she knew Erica had hidden last night.

"_Oh you mean about Sloan? He is such a dirty adulterous man-whore, such an ass…I mean he broke up a dream-team marriage...Oh my god sorry Mer! I forgot about Derek and Dr. Montgomery and you, I only meant…" _Christina fumbled for the right words to say as she noticed a look Meredith normally only reserved for Rose or any of the patients who's eyes ate up "McDreamy" like candy.

"_Sloan? Oh Sloan! You thought?…YES Sloan." _Callie recovered, _"but have you seen Erica?"_

"_Yeah she um got sent into the O.R. Really big trauma, lots of blood and yelling. If it was me I would have died already" _stated Meredith, oblivious. Just happy that she knew the answer to the question as the intensity from Callies practised 'Bailey' stare was getting to her.

"_O.R?! SHE'S IN THE O.R?!? AS A PATIENT? IS SHE OKAY? WHY WASN'T I CALLED?" _Yelled Callie already putting on her shoes and running out the door before Meredith could clear things up.

"_Actually as a surgeon" _said a baffled Christina at the emotional outburst Callie had displayed, but the door had already slammed shut.

"_Wow Callie's a little emotionally extreme since George eh? I mean she was extreme before but not in a crazed psycho kind of way" _Giggled Mer looking at the door.

Christina nodded, _"Want a drink?, I got to dance. Dance and drink" _

_****_

Callie ran into the doors of the hospital fully intent on reaming out anyone and everyone who knew about Erica and didn't tell her. She was so Focused on getting to the surgical floor she hit the elevator button and walked in without really looking and turned to face the wall so she didn't make eye contact with anyone. It wasn't until she felt a kiss on her cheek after the doors opened again she came back to earth.

"_WHAT THE HELL?" _yelled a very pissed off Callie before turning to see who had violated her space and interrupted her internal ranting.

"_Hi" _Sadly smiled Erica only a little taken a back.

"_I thought you, those bitches, I'm going to… why are you here?" _She finally managed to ask after regaining her composure.

"_Callie, you need to come with me I was just going to your place to get you…Sloan's been hurt and so has…well.. just follow me okay? I've been in surgery all morning. It went well. They both recovered quickly, but Callie you need to understand we did the best we could…" Erica guided herself and Callie out of the elevator._

_Callie had tuned out after she heard Mark had been hurt. Mark was hurt. 'Why hadn't he been at home?' Erica had been here for hours operating and Callie had seen him leave before she even went home. She had looked for him after the Kiss but she couldn't even find his car. 'Had he gone out? Who had he gone with?' Callie's focus on Mark was short lived as she heard Erica say her name then three little words, followed again by something else she didn't see coming._

_Erica bit her lip then continued again "Callie, I'm so sorry. We did our best. Mark is okay but the other person involved Mark tried to save didn't make it. Callie it was…………………_

_****_


	3. everybody needs a friend

**Sorry this update took so long…Christmas time and all…I'll try to update again soon. And I know it's short.**

_**(Erica bit her lip then continued again "Callie, I'm so sorry. We did our best. Mark is okay but the other person involved Mark tried to save didn't make it. Callie it was…………………)**_

_********_

"_Addison!" _Callie shrieked with a look of shock on her face.

Callie found herself trying to catch her breath as she let her eyes scan the feisty redhead. Callie was stunned. Addison had spent the last few months in L.A working, seeing her here was a shock to her entire being leaving her rendered beyond all rational thought.

"Callie I'm trying to tell you something important can you please focus?" sighed Erica again leading a stupidafide Callie through the hallway this time towards Addison who was standing at the nurses station. _"Addison, she doesn't know yet, I can't be the one to tell her" _she whispered so Callie couldn't hear.

Callie just stared at her friend she hadn't seen in months forgetting Erica was about to break bad news. She was just amazed that Addison had come back to town and hadn't even called her. She wasn't too surprised though by the unintentional snub, she herself hadn't called to update either.

"_Callie, it's nice too see you again too_" Addison smiling softly said nodding slightly at Erica before continuing " _we should talk lets go sit down somewhere okay?" _Addison led the small group into the closest on call room and put her arm around Callie while Erica kneeled and rubbed Callies knees. "_Callie I've missed you but I need to tell you something important okay? I flew in on the red-eye just to be here, for support. Cal-hunny the person George ID'D was…"_

"…_am I interrupting something?" _said a females voice as the door opened and a head popped in _"wow…."_

"_Stevens! Now is not the time" _Erica almost strangled the other doctor, but without getting up she knew it was impossible, so she used her best death glare to get her point across.

"_Dr. Hahn, Dr. Torres, Dr. Montgomery" _smirked Izzie.

Addison grimaced and spat out the coldest voice she could muster, _"Stevens, we are a little busy can you take your nosey ways elsewhere?"_

Stevens shot Addison and Erica a look before shutting the door again on her way back out having grabbed her jacket from the top bunk.

"_Guys it's stevens, she's not THAT evil, can't we all just be friendly?" _sighed Callie still shocked at seeing Addison and hearing about Mark

"_Callie, I need to tell you…I have to tell you…The other person in the accident was.." _Erica fumbled for the right way to tell her best friend.

"_Your dad_" Finished Addison seeing Erica's face and knowing how hard it was to tell someone you love goodbye, and how having to tell someone you love they HAVE to say goodbye to someone they love is even harder. _"Callie I'm so sorry"_

"_NO! you have to be lying. He's not even in town, he's at home with my mom. He has to be. You have to be wrong!" _screamed callie jumping up and bursting into tears.

"_Callie, George ID'd him, it was him_". Erica stated rubbing Callies back.

"_George!? Where is he? Where is my dad?" _

"_He's in the O.R still" _Addison said still sitting looking crushed at the pain her friend was feeling.

"_but you said…oh you…I want to say goodbye" Callie said walking out of the room followed by two visibly worried doctors. _


	4. Mirror, Mirror

***Disclaimer- see story preview/info.**

HEY ALL- Sorry it's been so long since my last update. It's been super busy between my 3 month old little girl and Christmas. Plus power outtages and blizzards. I love Canada! Yay. Anyway I'm sorry. Also I would like to mention this story took a turn I wasn't planning on this chapter, so basically it wrote itself. I promise it will become less lame next chapter and two chapeters from now...theres a fun scene...that is if it lets me write my orignal plan. So without further ado.

**"Mirror Mirror"**

Erica and Addison hastily followed behind Callie. Erica knew Callie was going to need all the support she could get. She saw death everyday but when her own father had died Erica shut down, thus creating the cold exterior walls she had built up. She knew she didn't want Callie to experience that especially as she was just beginning to open up again. Her mind was on warp speed and her heart was beating so fast she thought she would have to do an Ablation treatment. Willing herself to match her breathing to the rhythm of beeps coming from the room up ahead she continued to quickly walk somewhat steadily after Callie- and now Addison who had managed to catch up to Callie. Watching Callies hips sway as she almost jogged to the O.R her father was in, Erica remembered watching those same hips sway in rhythm to Joe's music, softly caressing the tempo of the music and riding the beat. Shaking her head she chastised herself mentally 'Snap out of it Erica…Callies DAD just DIED…this is not the time nor the place to bring outside thoughts in.'

Addison wasn't sure what to do. Callie and her hadn't been friends all that long. Addison knew though she had found one of SGH's best souls when Callie had threatened to climb into the bathroom stall to check on her. How could she even begin to comfort Callie? 'thank God for Erica' said a tired and very stressed out Addison inaudibly.

Callie's strides became slower as she got to the door. Upon entering she came to a sudden stop. Taking a deep breath she walked forward towards the covered body still on the table. Noticing one of the hands not quite covered she grasped it in her own. Running her fingers down the tanned arm she came in contact with something she wasn't expecting. Fingering the cold metal of the medical bracelet before pulling back the cover, she turned away when she got the answer she needed, and took her cell phone out of her pocket. Dialling a number she paused while it rang. _"Mom, is daddy home? I need to speak with him. It's important… I'll wait"._

Erica and Addison exchanged taken aback looks before walking further into the room listening intently, straining unsuccessfully to hear the other side of conversation.

In a strained voice she continued, _"Thanks mom… Hi Daddy… No I'm okay. Really...No it has nothing to do with George… Yes… No…. Yes my apartment is still fine… No my roommate is fine, yes. Daddy what I called to say is that it has finally happened. ..No I'm not pregnant… No… I haven't been re-promoted. Dad… it's uncle Elio… No…Yes… They tried to save him dad but he wasn't strong enough… No I don't know all the details. I heard it involved a car though. My friend Mark was there, he's a doctor too. One of the attendings… No Marks okay…okay… I'm sorry daddy. Is mom there still? Okay good… I'll see you soon. I'll get the hotel booked. I love you. Bye daddy."_

Shocked silence enveloped the room.

Callie turned and looked at her love and her friend with a sad smile. Putting her uncles body beneath the sheet, she said one last goodbye to him. Turning and leaving she paused only briefly to put her arms around Erica and Addison's waists again leading them down the hallway. Albeit much slower this time.

****

Later on that evening the chief asked Callie to meet him in his office. Callie not emotionally ready to discuss the events of the day yet asked Erica to tag along. Sitting across from the chief, Callie felt the last of her reserve crumble and she began to silently cry as the chief spoke.

"_Dr. Torres I'm so sorry a mistake like this happened. It undermined the integrity of our hospital. What can I do for you and your family to make it up? I've booked time off for you already and Erica has requested that she be allowed time off as well for support for your family and you and it was the least I could do"_

"_Chief Webber, there was nothing you could do right, to save him I mean? _Said Callie softly fingering the edging on the bottom of her shirt not looking up. _"I just can't believe he's gone"._

"_Uh Cal I understand your hurting, but maybe Richard can shed some light on what happened for you, so you can tell your parents when they arrive" _trying to be reassuring and yet knowing Callie needed to know in order to start the healing process.

"_Dr. Torres would you like me to tell you what happened now?" _Gently prodded the chief after looking at Erica and getting the famous Hahn "explain" look. Without waiting for Callie to reply he Continued, _He had no chance Callie, __He lost control of his truck going around 65 mph's and crossed center line and hit Dr. Sloan going around 45 mph's. It took the EMS people about 2 hours to cut him out of his car. They both were med flighted to the hospital and he went in for emergency surgery to repair his torn aorta. Both his legs were broken, his left arm was shattered and that's just the beginning of what we found. His chest had been punctured by lumber from the box of his truck. We tried Callie. Dr. Sloan and Dr. Grey were only okay because Dr. Sloan saw the truck coming and got himself and Dr. Grey out from vehicle. Both of them had only minor abrasions and concussions from jumping but your uncle was not-conscience"_

"_Sorry did you say Dr. Grey? As in Meredith Grey? I just.. but I just saw her at the house" _

"_No Cal, Lexie. Lexie Grey was with Mark. They were just coming back from a trip to L.A" _said Erica saving the chief from further explanation.

"_oh"_

"_Cal I think we should get you home for a bit of rest before your parents get here" _smoothly interjected Erica trying to keep Callie from asking to many questions about Mark.

"_okay Erica lets go. Chief, thank you. If you could just do me a favour and find some…*sob* clothes to dress him in before my parents get here. It would tear my dad up to see him so….so…*sob* DEAD looking and so exposed."_

"_Anything, and take as much time as you need" _the chief called as Erica escorted Callie from the room.

Erica buckled callie into her passenger side seat and started for home. Where she knew more questions would arrive once Callie had slept off the shock.


	5. You give and take away

**Hey all it's been a bit since my last post. I know I said I'd try to do better but…well the reviews have not been coming in and I haven't felt the drive to write. So I'm going to take a page out of others books….the faster you review the quicker the next chapter goes up….No reviews then no posting of new chapters…I have a couple more chapters ready so…let me know how you are liking the story…Much love Mwah.**

Experience teaches us that silence terrifies people the most. In Callie and Erica's case it wasn't terrifying it was nullifying. Driving home in complete silence Callie sat in the passenger seat rubbing her temples. She was wishing Erica would hold her hand. Or even just breath louder. The silence was death. The death was silence… Why was Erica being so damn quiet? Where was the smoky voice ? Nervously reaching across she grabbed Erica's hand and held it steady on top of the gearshift while continuing to rub her right temple one handed.

"_You know you can talk to me right?"_

"_Cal"_

"_I didn't know him that well, I mean he's my dads twin but I didn't __**know **__him"_

With a sigh Erica turned to look at Callie, "_I'm just tired, I didn't sleep much last night"_

"_Oh_" replied Callie looking perplexed thinking she had felt somewhat refreshed that morning. _"Hey…do you mind if I stay at your house tonight? I could sleep on the couch so you can sleep. I just don't want to deal with Christina and Meredith tonight"_

"_Uh, do you think that's a good idea?"_

Callie looked down at her feet knowing Erica was referencing the talk and held back desire from the night before. Trying to figure out a way to convey herself without scaring Erica and freaking herself out. Callie knew she didn't want to actually sleep on the couch but sleeping in Erica's bed may be a bad way to start blurring the awkward line that had been made visible. She wanted Erica to hold her. Actually needed Erica to hold her.

Erica after waiting for Callie to answer and not hearing a reply looked over. Callie was chewing her bottom lip and had moved her temple massaging hand down to her hair end and was twirling it on her pointer finger. Looking back at the road ahead she made the decision to be honest with Callie.

"_Callie, I'd love for you to stay, it's just.. well… I don't know what to do or how to do it…and that scares me. I don't do scared, I'm doctor Hahn, world renown cardiothoracic surgeon, not some petty little school girl scared to talk about sex…but that's how I feel now "_

Callie stopped dead but didn't release Erica's hand or her own very knotted, worked hair end from her finger. Breathing in she looked out the window unsure of what to say in response. She wanted to tell Erica how scared she was herself but she felt that would only make Erica feel worse. Drumming her fingers against her leg now she cleared her throat. What she said next could be the end of the beginning stages or the beginning of the ending stages. It all depended on Erica's reaction.

"_Erica I want to stay the night"_

A look quickly passed over Erica's face but Callie couldn't tell what kind of emotion caused it. Was Erica frustrated at her now? Deciding to continue sticking to her gun Callie gave it one last shot.

"_Erica, the couch would be fine… and we talked about this, about taking it slow. Remember 'we can be scared together'. We are going to be scared, this is new. Very new. It's not going to be a cake walk. I understand if you want to just pretend it never happened, but you need to make that decision because I know where I stand. I'm just waiting to know if you showing up meant you'll fight for us or if it's going to be just another 'clinical trial' to add to your vast array of intellectual lessons. I've been the rebound girl, rebound from Georges dad dying, Sloans rebound from Addison, and the nurses, oh and I think maybe even the rejection from Derek and Meredith when he first got here. So I need to know what do you want?"_

"_I don't know Cal. I want you but I don't want the gossip, drama, or to let down these walls. For you though I would start that, and deal with that, I want to do that. I care about you"_

Pulling the car into the driveway and parking Erica got out, leaving a stunned Callie sitting staring at the empty drivers seat. Callie opened her mouth as Erica opened the door but Erica quickly put her finger to Callie's lips silencing her. Looking smug at the fact it worked she grabbed Callies hand and helped her out.

"_Shh. Just follow me okay? Thanks. "_

Getting out off the car and waiting for Erica to grab the purses before starting to the door, Callie was Silent. She quietly followed Erica to the door and waited for it to open.

She was quiet up until the door fully opened and she saw what was on the other side of the threshold…

**What would you like to see happen coming up/what do you think will happen next?**

**Remember faster the reviews faster the next chapter…btw I have about 56ish chapters in my head so I hope you guys'll want to keep it going that long.**


	6. Chocolate Cravings

**Hey all, wow request and it shall be granted eh?….the reviews were awesome…thanks so much to all of you. You are my hero's. **Special shout out to my "Elphie"!**. Yeah that's right. Anyway on with the chapter!. I apologize in advance for this…..but my story. Lol. (oh and formatting has changed a bit)**

_She was quiet up until the door fully opened and she saw what was on the other side of the threshold…_

As the door opened Callie's major intake of breath told Erica that Addison and Mark had done the job well. Peering around the doorframe Erica herself sucked in a breath. She had asked for this - yes, but she didn't know just how perfect it was going to be. Erica put her arm around Callie's waist pulling her closer and brought her lips to Callie's ear…just grazing the sensitive part below where her earring hung as she spoke.

"Callie, I want you to know I want this to work. You are important to me. I really don't make friends easy. Somehow though becoming your friend and falling for you was as natural as performing a aneurism repair. I just want it to be perfect. I don't fall for just anyone but I fell for you Callie, and you caught me."

"Erica Hahn. Only you can make a bloody surgery sound sexy. This…this is just wow….wow" Callie breathed looking at the beautiful scene before her. "why?"

"You had a rough day and I wanted to properly apologize to you, while you are sober, for walking away."

"Oh" said Callie turning slightly toward Erica leaning forwards and brushing her lips against the blondes. " I think you can be forgiven now".

Callie winked and then walked into the house with Erica following close behind. Looking around she was amazed at the amount of work it must have taken. The hallway was lined with white mini pillar candles leading the way towards a living room. Erica's hallway was a light brown color with dark brown accents. It normally gave off a masculine feel but with the candles Callie felt more at ease and at home. The more feminine feel was welcome after a hard day. The living room itself had been turned into a home planetarium complete with black blankets and red pillows on the floor looking up at the 'night sky'. The pillows had been arranged around a big blanket that had a bottle of wine chilling and covered dishes on top. It was beautiful. There were curtains blocking out the light from the windows creating a very dimly lit but inviting atmosphere.

Erica was pleased. She had wanted to give Callie a special night. She hadn't been planning on taking Callie home at all. The conversation they had in the car had given Erica insight into the future of their relationship, and she was glad she had acted a little cold. Had Callie known this was the plan all along…Erica shuddered at the thought of doing this without knowing Callies true feelings. Callie had once mentioned to her during one of their first 'girls night out's' that she missed sky she could see from the beach near her parents house. She had called five stores the next day looking for a home version of a planetarium. It was supposed to be Callies Birthday present next year but oh well, Callie need the warmth of home tonight, Erica thought.

Taking Erica's hand and threading their fingers together Callie kissed Erica again.

"Erica… this is the nicest, most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. You remember when you told me that you were jealous mark saw me naked? Continue like this and it'll be Mark acting jealous."

"Consider me not so jealous anymore then." Erica said smirking.

"Lets sit down now okay, I'm actually starving and whatever is under those dishes smells SO GOOD-oh and if we don't I may not be able to resist the no touchy rule." Pulling Erica to the floor and onto the "prop-able" pillows. "OH MY GAWD! You got carnitas!" yelled Callie pointing at the plate she had just taken the cover off. "And Gorditas and CHOCOLATE! You are my absolute favourite person!" as she lifted two other covers.

Erica pulled out the wine from the holder and looked at the label briefly before tipping some into Callies now outstretched glass. "Holy shit!" Erica cried out abruptly looking back at the label when something clicked. It was a bottle of Chteau Le Pin Pomerol '99. "Fuck this stuff is top notch , Callie what's in the other bottle?

"Chteau Petrus …Dang! This is good stuff too…Erica can you afford this?, I mean I know you make good money but Hun these bottles aren't cheap."

"Callie you deserve the best and like I said - on a date I try to get you drunk and then try to take off your clothes- basically this is all just a great big plot to get you naked. Besides I had a little help from some friends in planning tonight…"

"Really? Who?…I should thank them"

"Addison and Mark" said Erica with a smile.

"Oh. Well then Since Addison helped I guess I better drink it"

"I'm sure Mark did his fair share of helping too"

"You guys are friendly now?"

"Callie you do deserve the best and I intend to make sure you get it from now on even if it means being friends with your friends to give you the best support team - besides Marks not that bad…and with his ear bandaged I kind of feel bad for him - now how's he going to hear the nurses flirting?" Erica started serious and ended with a small chuckle.

"Well Dr. Hahn. I do believe you just earned yourself another kiss…despite the last part of your comment" Callie said before examining the chocolate and picking up a piece of mint chocolate wafer.

"Dr. Torres trust me there will be PLENTY of kissing after the meal".

"I'm counting on it but…"

Leaning forward Callie traced the chocolate piece around Erica's lips before putting the corner of it in Erica's mouth. Pushing it forward slowly and pulling it back out again only letting it sit on Erica's tongue a moment so she could taste it.

"…you know Erica…Starting with dessert is always my favourite thing to do…".

Taking it and putting the same chocolate piece on her tongue and letting it melt before she leaned forward towards Erica.

"…You sure you want to wait until after dinner?" Callie whispered against Erica's lips before Kissing her deeply.

******I just wanted to make a mention here that Girl-Girl relationships are not my forte. So on that note if I write something that seems well... lame…let me know in a PM.. The next chapter is in the works…I'm just not sure if I have the abilities to do a love scene justice…I'll give it some thought and you'll just have to wait till I'm done typing out the next chapter ****…LOVE YOU ALL. REMEMBER MORE REVIEWS MORE CHAPTERS!  
(AND YOU MAKE ME HAPPY)**


	7. The taste of sugar

**Hey all sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I didnt split it here the next chapter wouldnt be as fun. thank you all for the reviews. Please keep um coming...remember the more reviews the more I'll write :)...Also a huge textual hug to those who favorited this story or myself!**

textualanatomy.

Laying in bed later that evening while Erica was having a shower I kept replaying the night in my mind over and over:

Midway through the kiss it hit me like five ton truck. Love. Holy crap, I was in love. Again. Too soon. It was way too soon. How could I be so stupid again? Then I felt her hand graze across my neck and felt her fingers wrap through my hair, and I remembered.

"Callie?"

It was softly spoken against my lips but I knew the intended meaning. Leaning back causing our lips to come apart I found myself staring into her beautiful eyes. Nodding slightly I placed my hands at the hem of my shirt and pulled up. I had never done this before but with Erica it seemed like our bodies craved each other all the time. We needed to feel each other to make sure we, ourselves, still existed.

"Erica…here let me help you with this" I said as I removed her shirt as well. For a woman who tries to kill people with her eyes only, she does have a killer body. Everything from the way her golden hair fell at her shoulders to the small creases her face made when she truly smiled made me giddy. Not that I would have told her at that point.

Her hands came down to rest on my thighs as I tossed her shirt somewhere behind me. Oh those hands. Our kissing soon resumed but this time with far more understanding. I think she felt the truck too because not even five minutes into it I swear I heard her say ' I love you' but it could have been me imagining it.

"Erica"

"Callie."

We each said each others names like something out of a corny romance movie. Pushing me backwards I had nothing to keep my balance except her back. So I held on. I held on knowing that tonight everything would change.

"Callie I want you to know something"

"yes?"

"I will be here for you whenever you need me, weather you want me or not. You are my family. Or 'my person' whatever those two nut jobs say. You are just…Callie…mmmm.."

I didn't let her finish. Emotions like that from someone as hard ass as Erica Hahn would make a grown man break down and cry from happiness. I had to stop her before I was a puddle.

"Erica shut up and help me start again. I need to start again. I want you to start again with me, I want to live again" and with those words I rolled over taking her with me. Undoing her pants and mine was the last thing I remembered. Except bliss…lots and lots of bliss.

****

"Cal? Hun can you hear me?" Erica called from the bathroom.

"Oh yeah sorry! I think I fell asleep while you were showering." Callie stated blushing, knowing full well she hadn't been asleep but had been caught exploring the land below the Mason-Dixon line.

"Ok. Not a biggy, I just thought I'd let you know your phone is in here and whoever's calling it has the screen id 'todo el padre que sabe'. or something." Erica called out.

"Oh that's my dad…'all knowing father' I used to swear he knew when I was doing something my mother would disapprove of. He'd call and question me every time." Callie said as she walked towards the bathroom door adjusting herself.

"Oh. Okay. Well here you go…he's called twice now" she said passing the phone out to Callie. "I better get dressed I have to go meet Addison to pay her for everything."

Callie nodded and opened her phone. "Hola? Yes… I'll be right there….ok bye." Dropping the phone to the floor Callie looked at Erica (who had dressed quiker at the sound of Callies voice) "Erica I need you to drive…" and with that Callie grabbed her purse and walked out

****


	8. Best friends always know

_**Okay so I makes me a little sad only one person commented on the last chapter. As I wrote it I totally pictured the date in my head. Swoon. Gah..I wish…whatever.. So in any case…as this is the longest chapter by far I hope you all like it enough to review…as I think I've stated before…girl on girl isn't exactly my strong point but I had a muse while writing this…so hopefully it worked out…I know this is a super long note so I'll just close in saying- Elphie my girl, have a safe trip see you when you get back.**_

_**Authors note:…**__**PLS do NOT read after third *** if you don't want to read Lesbian content in detail…mind you… your are reading about two females anyway if you haven't noticed…**_

_**Love TEXTUALANATOMY**_

_Once in the car Callie and Erica just sat for a second looking at each other. When Callie turned a tear filled face towards the passengers window Erica knew it was time to drive. On the way to the hospital Callie filled Erica in on what her dad had said._

"_and then he…he just hung up" said Callie waving her hands._

_Patting Callie on the leg Erica sighed, "Awe baby…it's okay. I'm sure it's fixable." _

"_..you don't know my dad, I'm sure she meant to do this to me"_

"_Well Stevens is just…evil. The woman is evil Cal. I promise if I ever see her near you or within 20 feet of me, I'll stab her with the nearest steak knife" Erica tried to prove to Callie how much she meant it with her eyes._

"_Not if I don't break every bone in her perfectly boney body" and with that the conversation abruptly ended._

_Pulling into the SGH parking lot. Erica undid her seat belt and walked around to Callie's door. Opening she grabbed Callie's hand and pulled her up and into a hug._

"_Callie, everything will be fine okay. It's just he's a little emotional about your uncle and just finding out about your divorce probably didn't help. He'll understand once we talk to him and yes. I am coming in with you even if you don't want me."_

"_Erica I don't just want you, I need you. My dad is my world. My family is all I had before. Then I had George and he hurt me…but now I have you and…you are so important to me. So promise me if I wig out you'll catch me…you'll be there."_

_One hand cupping Callies face Erica leaned in and kissed her forehead. "To the end babe"._

_***1_

"_Calliope Iphegenia Torres THAT woman is corrupting you!"_

"_DADDY! Erica is…Erica is not. She's Loving, and smart, and beaut…"_

_Mr. Torres quickly cut off his daughters sentence noticing that they had gathered a large crowd due to the lack of volume control. Grabbing her arm and pulling her into the closest room he could find he started up again._

"_I do not care that you had a divorce. I knew that boy was not man enough for you. Even if he did turn down my help. What can this…this __**woman **__give you that a man cannot? Why must you do this to your mother and I? Why Calliope? I tell you this…if you choose __**that **__over your family…you will not be welcome in it."_

_Callie hands shook as she pulled her hair back from her face. Noticing her fathers hands still wizzing through the air as he was gesturing while muttering to himself about God and how it was her mother side causing this…she straightened her shoulders._

"_Daddy. Daddy listen" Callie said walking towards the door and letting Erica in._

"_I'm listening Mija" Mr. Torres said glaring as Erica walked in and stood holding his daughters hand._

"_I…I Love Erica. I love you all too. You cannot make me choose between that love and my family. Erica is family now Daddy...If you only got to know her…I want her to be a part of all of this. She doesn't have anyone else Dad, I'm it. I'm happy to be it. I __**LOVE **__her."_

"_Love is a man and woman. I see you have made your choice Mija. I will inform your mother of this. I do not wish to speak anymore about it. I must tend to family matters…oh and Calliope?…_

_Callie realizing what was going on stopped crying and stood still as a stone. _

"_Yes"_

"_I do not wish to see you -or that woman- until you have come to your senses. That includes your uncles funeral" and with that last remark Mr. Torres walked out of the room and his daughters affairs._

_***2_

_Later on that night when Erica had managed to calm Callie down enough to get her back to the apartment they began to talk. Really talk._

"_Callie, you need your family. They need you. I can't be the walls between you. I can't. I would never forgive myself. You'll resent me one day"_

"_Erica. Shut up. I love you. My Family may be my world, but you are my sun. Without the sun the world wouldn't have color. Or happiness, or love. My dad will have to understand that one day" sadly smiling Callie shifted her weight exasperated._

_Erica smiled ,"You know cal…you've come along way…you don't seem quite the same. I like it, it's just sudden." _

_Getting up off the chair and walking toward Erica who was sitting on the couch Callie straddled the blondes legs and leaned in while holding Erica's wrists against the couch._

"_Maybe it was the food I ate last night"_

"_The food?" Erica asked with the famous Hahn eyebrow raise and a confused look._

_Releasing one hand Callie trailed a finger down Erica's stomach and grazed the inner part of her hip and thigh._

"_The food was different from anything I ever experienced, perhaps it was the seasoning. Or just the packaging that made it so appetizing. " Callie stated and finished by nibbling Erica's ear._

"_Oh…OH!" Erica said catching Callies drift._

"_Is it open twenty-four seven? Or do I have to wait?" Callie said with a smirk and a pout._

"_Oh…for you…I'd say you have the key" Pushing up and lifting Callie with her Erica pushed them back towards the bedroom._

_****3*********3********3***********3***********3**********3**************3*********3***_

_Erica sat down on the soft double bed and pulled Callie towards her. Callie straddled over her lap and held ericas face in her hands._

"_I want you Callie, I want all of you. And right now you are wearing way too many clothes for my liking!"_

_Erica's hands found the bottom of Callie's t-shirt and pulled it up over the top of her head. Callie kept her arms up in the air as Erica's hands stroked down her skin and kissed down her chest to her breasts. Gently lifting a breast out of her maroon bra, Erica teased the nipple with her tongue, making Callie moan._

"_Hmmmm, someone seems to like this. Want me to nibble there again?" Taunted the 'Cardio God'._

"_Oh, Gawd!" _

_Erica's teeth grazed over the sensitive skin, and Callie knew that she wanted more. _

"_Harder Erica , please!" _

_Erica looked at her with a little surprise and then did as Callie had asked. It felt wonderful. Callie could feel her excitement seeping through her wet panties and into her jeans. _

"_I want to see you Erica, I need to see your body." _

_Erica was wearing a simple blouse and dress pants, the shirt Callie quickly pulled over her head. She hadn't worn a bra, so her gorgeous voluptuous breasts met Callie's eyes once more. Erica lay back on the bed, and Callie hooked my fingers through the belt loops of her now undone pants and brought them down as Erica lifted her hips. It was Callies turn to be shocked._

"_Wow!"_

"_See something you like Torres? It makes everything so much…. More…" Erica fumbled for the word._

"_Accessible? I like it."_

_Erica had not worn underwear and she was clean-shaven. It looked beautiful; all clean and smooth and extremely inviting. Callie was drawn to touch . As her fingers touched the skin she heard Erica give a little sigh._

_Erica spread her legs farther so that the lips opened, ready for investigation. Her sweet smell entered Callie's nose and from that point Callie knew that she was ruined for anyone else._

_Callie moved forward and opened her farther with her thumbs. Knowing how sensitive Erica was, and being very gentle…the moans from Erica coaxed her farther, noticing how she writhed on the bed as Callie applied tongue to her, she began to dart her tongue in and out , and then licked upwards. Erica was so wet and warm, and Callie ached to be touched, but concentrated on the task in hand. Teasing her, and going in circles around it. Hips pushing upwards. As the pressure increased, Erica came with a loud moan, her legs squeezing Callie's head in between._

"_Callie, where on earth did you learn to do that?! Oh, man. No man has ever made me feel __**that**__ good. I think it's my turn…better swap places!"_

_As Erica moved on the bed, she reached up and pulled me into a kiss. Some of her had dribbled onto Callies chin, and Erica expertly licked them off her face in between kissing her._

"_Mmmn, I want to see if you taste the same as yesterday" Erica said._

_Tweaking Callie's nipples on the way down, she undid her jeans, and yanked them off with Callies panties. Almost immediately Callie felt Erica's fingers pushed into her. The feeling was immense and she knew that it wouldn't take much for her to finish. Erica's tongue made Callies moans get louder._

"_Oh! Oh Erica, please, oh, that's so good. A little harder, mm yea!"_

_As Callie had done with her, Erica suckled, creating the most amazing feeling; Erica had two fingers playing and her other hand just stroking Callie's stomach. The feelings were building up and becoming increasingly tense._

"_Erica!"_

_Callie's hands gripped the sheets as the waves took over her body. _

_Erica after letting Callie relax moved up and onto the bed beside her. Stroking Callie face Erica closed her eyes._

_Minutes later Callie whispered to a worn out Erica, "That was amazing Er. Thank you."_

"_They always say that no one knows you like your best friend!" Erica said jokingly pinching Callies side and then pulling her into her arms._

_Callie wrapped her own arms around Erica and whispered three words into the already sleeping blondes hair._


End file.
